


Photos and Memories

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [27]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry remembers his parents<br/>prompt: parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos and Memories

Harry locked himself away in his office, telling Angie he didn't want to be disturbed unless it was life and death. He claimed he had too much work to finish but anyone who knew him knew the truth. Today was a day he wanted to himself. 

He flipped through the pages of the album, looking at the pictures, remembering. Each held a special memory of his childhood and of his parents. He smiled and relived each memory treasuring the warm feelings it brought him.

Today was the anniversary of their death. He didn't mourn them, instead he celebrated their life.


End file.
